Warna Kanvas
by Zerou
Summary: Goresan krayon mencoret abstrak lembaran polos yang terserak di atas tatami. Kelopak mata terpejam memperlihatkan kedamaian. OneShot. .iii.
1. Lengkung Kebahagiaan

** ZeRou:**

Moshi, minna! Saia post oneshot lagi. Ini hanya fic suka-suka saia, intinya gak nggenah. Yang nunggu request ama apdet-an `Meitantei Kiba', gomen~ gak ada ide. Mungkin bentar lagi -minggu depan- saia bakal post fic sasuSaku ato sasuHina. Do'akan aja.;)

**Happy reading!**

**--**

**Warning: AU, OOC, drabble, SaiIno(mungkin)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

**Warna Kanvas**

_**by Kobayakawa Zerou**_

--

_**Sret. Sret. Sret.**_

bulu-bulu kuas terus bergerak menyambung tanpa henti. Memoles biru jernih pada warna polos yang dibiarkan sedikit sebagai arakan awan. Kemudian kuas beralih ke warna lain. Mencoret rerumputan, membentuk kokoh batang pohon dan helaian dedaunan. di tengahnya nampak sosok gadis menengadah ke angkasa. lalu menebalkan polesan untuk proyeksinya.

Seulas garis lengkung berhias pada paras sang pelukis. Karyanya telah selesai. Ia memandang sejenak hasil akhir karyanya. Kepuasan terpancar pada air muka pemuda itu.

Ia pun membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi di ruang itu. Tempat yang memenuhi hasrat, keahlian juga kegemarannya. Jejaka itu merapikan perlengkapan melukis di tempat sekadarnya--asal rapi saja dan tak tercampur dengan milik yang lain. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya lagi seraya meraih buku sketsanya.

_**Srek.**_

Lembar sampul dibaliknya. Halaman-halaman awal diacuhkan guna mencari goresan terakhirnya. Sumrinah menimbul ketika lembar yang dicarinya didapatkan.

Sesosok gadis dengan senyum merekah tergores di sana. Hitan ujung pensil telah membentuk garis-garis indah.

Lamat-lamat terdengar suara yang menggangu ketenangannya dari arah jendela. Ia melirik dari balik kaca dan menyadari siapa sumber keberisikan barusan.

Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan pensil dari pembungkus bukunya. lalu memulai aktivitas rutin--menggores lembaran buku sketsa. Hitam inti pensil mengikuti coretan jemari yang cepat namun pasti. Berawal dari sebuah titik, menarik garis dan membentuk goresan kasar.

Lagi, sesosok gadis tersenyum--sama seperti halaman-halaman sebelumnya. Hanya latar yang membedakannya.

Gerakan jemari lelaki itu terhenti. Garis melengkung sederhana mencerminkan ungkapan perasaannya.

_**Krieeek...**_

Derit pintu terdengar jelas. Lelaki itu menutup bukunya.

"Sai-kun, aku sudah selesai. Ayo, pulang!"

Coretan tadi telah nyata. Berdiri menggantungkan tas di luar garis pembatas ruangan. Gadis berambut kuncir kuda berwarna pirang menyilaukan. Lengkung bahagia yang sama dengan goresan tadi.

"Hai."

Pemuda itu bangkit. Mengambil tasnya dan melangkah keluar. Lalu, menutup pintu perlahan dengan kebahagiaan bersemayan di wajahnya.

_**Blam.**_

Goresan semesta alam pada kanvas dibiarkan tetap tergeletak di atas tiang penyangganya menghadap pinyu masuk. Sebagai ucapan selamat datang untuk yang tiba esok pagi.

--

**.owari.**

**--**

**Saia gak mengubah statusnya jadi complete, soalnya sapa tau saia pingin bikin fic tentang melukis lagi.**


	2. Evening Glow

**Warning : AU, OOC, drabble, ItaSaso?** **(Non yaoi!)**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**

* * *

**--

**Warna Kanvas**

_**By Kobayakawa Zerou**_

--

.ii.

-

-

**Evening glow.**

Warna membara surya mulai merabah pada angkasa. Kuning keemasan itu memudarkan warnanya. Memberi sinar pada dunia berwarna senja.

Sesosok remaja tengah menikmati sapuan kuas yang meanri-nari di atas kanvas polos. Warna langit yang bertransformasi tampak jelas mencoret media itu. Dari biru jernih memudar hingga senja. Dasarnya dipoles ilalang yang tumbuh liar digoyangkan oleh alunan angin. Arakan awan tergores abstrak turut meramaikan media itu.

Sosok itu menghentikan gerakannya. Memandang sejenak kanvas polos yang telah ramai dengan warna-warna cat. Senyum tipis menggantung di wajahnya. Ia mulai mengayunkan jemarinya yang memegang kuas dan meraih warna pada palet.

Kini hitam membentuk awak terlukis pada sisi kiri kanvas. Lalu memberi merah di bagian atasnya. Sama seperti dirinya. Ia berhenti. Menatap cukup lama coretannya.

Krieek...

Kepala sosok itu diputar ketika mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka.

"Hei, Sasori-kun."

Seorang remaja berjalan melewati garis pembatas ruangan. Postur awaknya cukup tinggi dan parasnya cukup rupawan. Namun, dua goresan di wajahnya sering menyalahkan usianya.

"Aa... Itachi-san."

Jejaka berambut hitam itu menghampiri sahabatnya. Ia menarik bangku yang tak terpakai dan menjatuhkan pantatnya di dekat lelaki itu.

"Kau meneruskan sketsa itu, ya?"

Lelaki berambut merah ikal itu hanya memberi lengkung sederhana namun bermakna untuk sahabatnya. Ia masih terus memandang hasil karyanya.

"Ah!"

Sang jejaka menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau melupakan satu hal." Tangannya mengarah sisi dalam sosok pada lukisan. Kemudian buku sketsa yang terlantar bersama palet diraih jejaka tersebut. Ia membuka lembaran-lembaran penuh goresan pensil dengan cepat namun hati-hati. Sang pelukis hanya terdiam menunggu.

Wajah akhirnya-kutemukan-juga menggantung saat halaman yang ia cari, ada. Lalu ditunjukkannya buku itu pada si pelukis.

"Ini." Jari telunjuk jejaka itu menempel pada sosok di samping pemuda bermbut pendek.

"Kau lupa melukiskan ini."

Kedua sosok itu hanya memperlihatkan punggung mereka. Tapi, memiliki kemiripan dari sang pelukis dan sahabatnya.

Si pelukis mulai menyeringai. Setelah itu tawa kecil diperlihatkannya.

"Kupikir kau lupa."

"Mana mungkin." Jejaka mengikuti senyum itu.

Dengan cekatan, sosok kedua di samping pemuda yang terlukis telah tergambar. Lebih tinggi satu kepala dan berambut hitam pekat––sama seperti seifuku yang dikenakannya.

Keduanya saling menengadahkan tengkorak mereka, untuk menatap angkasa. Sang pelukis menatap sahabatnya. Serempak keduanya melengkungkan garis wajah mereka. Perasaan itu melebur dalam polesan itu. Coretan itu merupakan tali penghubung benang merah yang tak terkait.

--

**.owari.**

--

* * *

Hah?! Singkat lagi. Seengaknya lebih panjang lah.... Saia gak tahu ini ngena apa nggak, saia gak bisa menilai karya sendiri.

Evening glow! Hahaha~ Lagi-lagi saia mengambil setting senja di ruang klub lukis, meski yang ini lebih menjelaskan soal itu, sih.... Dan evening glownya itu gara-gara saia masih demen-demennya Dennou Coil walau udah nonton ampe tamat (eps. 26). Ada yang pernah nonton? Mari ngobrol dengan saia mengenai Dennou Coil! Yang belum nonton, nonton aja. Kalo suka sci-fi & misteri, wajib atuh... Angst-nya ada mulai pertengahan. Kalo romance.... umm dikit. Lebih ke friendship-nya. #promosi besar-besaran#

Salah satu karakternya bisa diliat di icon dA saia atau prim-nya di Fs saia.

Mungkin ada yang kaget genapa tokohnya beda. Ini emang sudah saia rencanain, asal masih soal ngelukis, apapun itu saia masukin sini. Tapi, suka-suka saia.... ;p #dikemplang#

**Aa~ see you at the next chapter!**


	3. Nekorobu

**Warning: AU, OOC, drabble, GaaTema?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**

* * *

**--

**Warna Kanvas**

_**By Kobayakawa Zerou**_

--

**.iii.**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Angin senja meniupkan malam begitu lagu kicauan burung mengantar pulang. Arakan permen kapas di angkasa terbasuh sinar keemasan, membentuk panorama indah nan agung oleh polesan Tuhan. Di ufuk barat, hitam mulai menyerbu langit yang masih terguyur biru terang. Bulan merangkak naik perlahan, nampaknya jam tidurnya dihabiskan untuk begadang––meniti hari dengan lamunan.

Suara langkah menimbul ketika alas kaki menepuk pelan bantalan kayu koridor lantai atas. Sesosok gadis berkuncir ijuk berjalan dalam keremangan sembari meraba tombol penghidup lampu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang pribadi adik bungsunya.

Ia memegang ujung pintu dan membuka perlahan. Sebuah ruangan sederhana dengan tatanan rapi, ranjang bertingkat dan dua meja belajar di depannya. Sebuah lemari pakaian besar lengkap dengan cermin, lalu lampu yang meredup masih menyala––tampak akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Aroma tatami yang baru beberapa waktu lalu diganti menguar menelusup ke lubang penciuman. Di atasnya terlihat lembaran kertas terserak berantakan––meski tidak mempengaruhi kerapian ruang itu.

Gadis itu pun mencari siluet adik bungsunya––yang telah di depan mata. Ia menggulungkan ujung bibirnya ketika menjumpai laki-laki mungil terlelap di pinggir ranjang. Tangannya tertindih kepala sebagai ganti bantal. Helai rambut merah bata itu menyembunyikan kelopak mata yang tertutup. Garis tipis tampak memperlihatkan kedamaian.

Lalu, langkah gadis itu menarik masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Sembari berjalan, ia memunguti serakan kertas di atas tatami, juga batangan crayon yang bertebaran. Diamatinya lembaran tadi dan pun tersentak. Coretan laki-laki cilik itu membuatnya terkejut.

Warna jingga membulat di ujung sisi atas kiri, menghias putih polos bersama arakan biru di sampingnya. Gadis kecil berkuncir empat menggandeng anak laki-laki berambut merah di sisi kiri dan ank laki-laki lain turut menggenggam tangan anak laki-laki itu. Di belakangnya terlihat dua orang dewasa––pria dan wanita mengelus kepala bocah-bocah tersebut. Tersenyum, bersama. Kebahagiaan terpoles di dalamnya.

Goresan itu sederhana karya anak-anak, namun mengandung makna pada setiap coretannya. Gadis itu menilik helaian yang lain. Perlahan tapi seksama. Ia melengkungkan garis mulutnya. Kemudian merapikan kekacauan kamar tidur itu. Ia meraih selubung yang terlipat rapi di ujung ranjang dan menggelarnya pada punggung bocah kecil itu. Garis melengkung tipis tertoreh di parasnya, menggantungkan kebahagiaan dalam hatinya.

"Oyasumi, Gaara."

--

**.owari.**

--

**Hahahaha~** singkat lagi. Kayaknya **Warna Kanvas** isinya bakal drabble semua, nih. Biarin, deh. Selamat menunggu update-annya yang entah kapan itu aja.

**~See you at the next chapter!**


End file.
